Steroids- the synthetic glucocorticoids (GCs) - are widely used as effective anti-inflammatory agents in pedicatric disease, yet their toxic effects on the nervous system are not well understood. Clinically, steroids (e.g. prednisone) are observed to cause problems with mood (depression, anxiety), memory, and attention. The main objective of this application is to investigate the impact of GC treatment on neurobehavioral functions including memory and affect regulation in children treated for inflammatory bowel disease (IBD). The specific aim is to compare children with IBD treated with high dose prednisone during their initial disease flare (n=35) with children with IBD not on steroid treatment (n=35) for acute effects of steroids on attention, executive functions, working memory, and declarative memory. Participants will also undergo assessment of general intellectual ability and emotional state including self- and parent report measures, assessment of pain level, and documentation of sleep deprivation prior to assessment to control for possible moderator variables. Study and control group will be recruited through the regional IBD center. Data will be analyzed using factor analytical designs. This cross-sectional study will lay the foundation to future longitudinal research on acute vs. chronic GC effects and provide vital information for neuropsychological intervention planning. [unreadable] [unreadable]